


ex nihilo

by shellebelle



Series: Mythopoesis [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, all of the ships, all of them - Freeform, also actual ships, good end au, mythopoesis, the kids are actual gods, there will be more characters later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellebelle/pseuds/shellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of my POST ALL THE THINGS! initiative, have the first part of an AU I've been working on for about a year now. </p><p>The kids win the game, and become Gods. Myths grow around them, their actions, and their legends. ...in other words, just what it says on the tin. ;-)</p><p>EDIT 07/22/17 : this is the prologue, and I changed the name. Getting ready for the first in a series of stories now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ex nihilo

==>Rose: Witness

The final pieces are slotted in place, the final puzzles solved. The final bosses explode in a gigantic Big Bang.

The very Biggest of Bangs, that is.

Things explode spectacularly. The four of you currently exist outside of time and space and you just watch. It's horrifying and beautiful and you cannot tear your eyes away. Dave's shades are askew, and you can see the bright staring red of one iris, worn to a thin ring around a pupil blown wide. John is gasping for breath, and the boys are clinging to each other, weapons dropped and forgotten.

Jade is weeping, and you go over to hold her, and she clings to you, trembling, making a whimpering, howling noise that tears at you. She's the Witch of Space, and she can feel the tearing apart of the Universe, the blackening of the stars. She lays her ears back and _howls._

Even the horrorterrors are silent and dark. You cannot See.

You all watch, as the darkness rolls over you, bathing you in nothing, quashing whatever light is left. You feel blind and deaf and cold, cold, cold...

Dave passes out first, abruptly slipping away without a sound, and then John, with a sort of gasping whimper.

Jade stops howling, and goes limp in your arms, and then vanishes from your grip. You simply...fade to black, becoming nothing along with the rest of them.

Time stops, the wind stills, light disappears, and the void is eternal.

==>Universe Prime: Begin

In the beginning...

Skaia was

waste

and

 

void. 

 

Darkness lay over the face of the Deep.

 

And the Beat began. 

 

==>Time: begin

After an eternity of _nothing_ , your heart begins to beat.

You can feel your arms and legs and body again. You can feel your shades resting on your nose, though there is nothing to see, no light anywhere. You don't even think you're breathing, but as far as you can tell, you don't need to. You can feel your eyes blinking, opening wide, even though there's nothing to see.

_It's just the beat of your heart_

_the ticking of a clock_

_the sweep of the wing_

_of a crow in shock_

It's weird, not breathing but you aren't even sure you quite remember how. You try not to freak out.

 _Hello?_ Your lips make the word, your vocal cords vibrate. You can't hear yourself. It's weird.

How are you talking without breathing?

You don't know, or care, but you are kind of scared that you're the only one around.

You hate _(have always hated)_ being alone.

But then, there's the sound of a joyful laugh that's also rather like a bark, and you simply move towards where you felt it.

==>Space: Be.

You are just suddenly _there_ , all of your weight and your body and your mind and it's as if your heart has been beat-beat-beating in your chest the whole time. Your ears prick up at the Knight's heartbeat. You can smell him. You bark a laugh at him, and as you feel his attention turn to you, you flee, knowing he will pursue. He _has to_ pursue.

You _love_ playing chase.

==>Time: laugh

You chase her, and you can feel her mood rub off on you. You can't really see her, you're just following—her voice, her vibration, the tickle of her hair on your cheek as she blows by you in the pitch blackness. You've never laughed like this in your life; you should be scared, you should be _terrified_ —but all you can think of is _catching that girl._

Fast, fast, and faster. Eventually, she stops and turns, and you catch her in your arms. She laughs again and kisses you, light and happy, and it's like drinking _joy,_ and you could just _explode._

==>Space: juggle

You shove him off with a kiss on the cheek and the yellow and pink moons of Prospit and Derse light your face, glinting off of your classes and off of the Knight's shades. You've never seen him smile so brightly. It's good. It's _very good._

You pitch both moons into the black void, as far as they'll go, and you watch them sail away, become two distant planets from where you stand.

And then, there's another familiar echo of laughter, and Breath slams into you both

and you

 

_breathe_

==>Breath: Move upon the surface of the waters

You can see them, lit with yellow and purple, the dark waters vast and all-covering, and you fly across the waters and they _move_. And there's land underneath!

Flying is so _cool!_

The waters move as you gust over them, the twin moons pull the tides, and you twist the wind and water to reveal more land. At first it's black and white squares, but the more the water moves out from the center, the more the land becomes the way you remember land should be: green with trees and mountains, green with trees and lakes, green with jungle and swamp, golden with sand and dunes. Coastlines, both rocky and sandy. Mountains, green with trees, white with snow, purple with rock.

Time and Space begin to move with you, and together you make rock formations weathered with the beat of time, spaces of caverns and valleys and canyons.

The three of you hold hands and grin stupidly at each other. It's _good._

It's _very_ good.

And then, a small huff, like a slightly exasperated exhalation of amusement, and the three of you turn to see the Light. 

 

==>Light: Bring it.

It has been _brought._

You bring the new, pale yellow-green sun, and it lights everything. You can't help but laugh at the other three, they're so utterly silly and powerful and having fun with it. And there's joy here.

Together, the four of you throw the sun into the sky _(one...two...three!_ ) as hard as you can, and the morning breaks over the new Skaian landscape.

This time, you begin the laughter, and with it comes animals, birds, insects, and strange and terrifying strange pale beasts, fantastic and dangerous. Breath holds his hand to you, and you take it, and he wraps long, gangly arms around you and kisses you, almost chaste. He beams into your face with his blue eyes and laughs, and you can't help but laugh with him. Time and Space are doing the same things you are, laughing and kissing with the pure joy of existence.

And now there are people upon the land, humans and carapaces both, living mostly in harmony. Light understands the folly of making an Utopia, and so they don't try, but _where are the others_ , the gray ones with the bright horns?

 _Not here._ The idea makes the four of you look at each other, confused. _You're_ creating the new world, so where are _they_?

Not here.

Space says, “Not _here_?”

And then you understand, because you are the Seer, and you say: “Not _yet_.”

Breath huffs a little giggle and the rest join in, including you. (Yes, you giggle. You've created a _world._ Shut up.) Together, you survey the new Skaia you've created _ex nihilo_.

And it's _good._

 

It's very, _very_ good. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 07/22/17: I am going to edit this at some point. This is a note to say that this fic was started waaaaaayyyyy back before we ever met any of the Alphas or Dancestors. The Alphas will eventually show up, but not the Dancestors. 
> 
> Also, this will have NOTHING to do with how the comic ended, this is an AU. I want to explore how myths develop and what better way than with 17 year old Gods and Goddesses? ;) I do hope people like what I do with it.


End file.
